La belle et la bête
by r0ppongi
Summary: L'histoire s'appuie sur la fin de l'adaptation cinématographique et non celle du livre. Je suis parfaitement au courant que pour des raisons morales la version de Thomas Harris a été modifiée à mon grand regret
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis ni Verlaine, ni Rimbaud mais les mots qui vont suivre sont les miens et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

L'histoire s'appuie sur la fin de l'adaptation cinématographique et non celle du livre. Je suis parfaitement au courant que pour des raisons morales la version de Thomas Harris a été modifiée. C'est parce que je trouvais de laisser ces deux personnages en plan que j'ai décidé moi-même dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

Ta ta

--

Une Mustang s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant ainsi l'identité du propriétaire du véhicule. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui, à en juger par le 45 automatique à canon court qu'elle tenait en main, devait faire partie des forces de l'ordre.

L'agent Starling huma l'air frais qui s'offrait à elle, retrouvant ainsi ses esprits. Durant un instant, elle avait crut voir une vieille connaissance traverser la route et avait alors violemment freiné pour éviter l'individu. Les mains crispées sur son arme, l'agent du FBI inspecta les alentours mais n'y trouva aucune trace de vie. Seuls le hululement lointain d'un hibou et le souffle court de Clarice brisaient le lourd silence qui régnait.

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Hannibal Lecter observait d'un oeil attentif les nombreux touristes extasiés devant la Joconde de Leonard de Vinci. Méme s'il trouvait le comportement de ces derniers particulièrement excessif, le docteur était satisfait de constater que l'art, même sous ses formes les plus connues, était apprécie à sa juste valeur en France. Quittant le musée du Louvre, l'évadé se laissa frapper par les rayons du soleil. Le temps était idéal pour effectuer quelques emplettes avant de regagner la demeure, dont le propriétaire avait fini en met succulent. A cette pensée, une lueur de folie apparut dans le regard de l'homme durant une fraction de secondes.

Bientôt Hannibal Lecter arpenta la rue Royale et pénétra chez Gucci, l'entreprise italienne spécialisée dans la haute couture et le prêt-à-porter de luxe, avec dans l'idée d'envoyer un présent à Clarice qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois mois. Leur dernière rencontre avait été quelque peu mouvementée et le docteur Lecter avait fini avec une main coupée après avoir volé un baiser à l'agent du FBI. C'est avec cette image en tête, que l'homme demanda conseil à l'une des employées.

- Ce modèle fait parti de notre collection printemps - été, précisa la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit le docteur Lecter contempler le sac à main en question. Il est très prisé par nos plus fidèles clientes.

- Dans ce cas, je prendrais celui-ci.

- Excellent choix monsieur. Je peux vous assurer que votre compagne sera comblée.

Après avoir payé l'objet, Hannibal Lecter regagna les rues de la capitale, visiblement satisfait de son achat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal pénétra dans le vaste duplex. Il y avait élu domicile depuis trois jours, suite au décès prématuré de son propriétaire: un riche avocat dont les restes se trouvaient en chambre froide. Accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, le docteur ne put détourner les yeux du Tattler qui avait été négligemment passé par la boite aux lettres à en juger par les nombreux plis du journal. Il se baissa et ramassa ce dernier. Le tenant du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'immondices, l'homme contempla le visage de Clarice Starling qui trônait en couverture avant de commencer à lire l'article qui y était rattaché.

Clarice Starling, risée du FBI ?

Après avoir rencontré un certain succès grâce aux informations que la jeune recrue avait reçues du meurtrier et cannibale Hannibal Lecter, la popularité de Clarice Starling ne cesse de décroître de jours en jours. En effet, l'agent a une nouvelle commit une bavure ayant coûte la vie pas moins de six personnes, parmi lesquelles un enfant âgé de huit ans selon les dires de sa mère... A ce rythme cette dernière pourrait rapidement rattraper le record détenu par son mentor: Hannibal Lecter ...

L'évadé ne put en lire plus. Il découpa soigneusement la photo de Clarice et jeta le journal dans la cheminée de laquelle des flammes meurtrières émanaient avant d'aller se rafraichir les idées dans sa baignoire. La tête et le corps relaxés, le docteur se demanda si la jeune Starling avait conservé le même numéro de téléphone depuis leur dernière conversation. Savourant les dernières bulles de son bain, le docteur s'extirpa avec lenteur de l'eau, se sécha et enfila un peignoir pour finalement se rendre dans son bureau ou l'attendait son carnet d'adresses. Après avoir feuilleté quelques pages du petit carnet en cuir, Hannibal parvint enfin à retrouver les coordonnées de l'agent du FBI qu'il avait déclassées par sureté. Empoignant le combiné du téléphone, il se résolut enfin à demander de ses nouvelles à cette chère Clarice. Il ignorait encore à quel point cet appel changerait le cours de son existence.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'agent du FBI avait délaissé l'un des nombreux courriers dans lequel elle était affublée de trop nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

- Docteur Lecter ? demanda instinctivement Clarice après quelques instants de silence insoutenable.

- Même en admettant que vous soyez quelque peu bouleversée d'être de nouveau la proie des médias et du FBI, je ne cautionnerais pas l'impolitesse agent Starling.

- Bonjour docteur, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Voilà qui est mieux. N'est-il pas agréable de parler entre individus civilisés ? Enfin, ne nous éternisons pas sur ce point. Connaissez-vous l'objet de mon appel Clarice ?

- Je dois reconnaître que non, avoua la jeune femme après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hannibal avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Eh bien, j'aurais espéré que vous ayez la présence d'esprit de penser que j'aurais pu avoir vent de votre dernière bavure.

- Je ne préfère pas aborder le sujet, sans vouloir vous contrarier docteur Lecter.

- Auriez-vous peur que je m'en serve contre vous ?

- Non pas le moindre. Si vous aviez voulu me causer du tort vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps, répondit Clarice. Il y a un sujet que j'aurais aimé toutefois aborder avec vous - elle hésita - la soirée sur la baie de Chesapeake.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de vous sortir du piège tendu par ce cher Mason, j'imagine.

- Et pourquoi vous avez tué Krendler, acheva Clarice.

- Croyez-moi Clarice, vous êtes une personne bien trop intéressante pour que je ne veuille vous laisser mourir. J'aurais aimé vous avoir pour sujet d'étude quand j'exerçais encore la psychiatrie. Malheureusement vous étiez bien trop jeune à l'époque. Pour en revenir au sujet, vous avez ce que peu de personnes ont: mon estime et je ne pense pas que la mort de Krendler est une mauvaise chose bien au contraire. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser agent Starling mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler avant de passer vous voir. Au revoir Clarice.

La jeune femme ne put répondre au docteur qui avait déjà raccroché. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, passant l'une de ses mains sur son front. Ainsi, l'un des meurtriers les plus recherchés des Etats-Unis allait venir la voir, mais pour quelles raisons ? Espérant que ces dernières n'étaient pas mauvaises, Clarice sentit ses yeux se fermer avant de finalement tomber endormie.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarice était vêtue d'une élégante robe de soirée. Les idées floues, la jeune femme entreprit tant bien que mal de quitter la pièce et de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les yeux de l'agent spécial se posèrent sur un combiné de téléphone dont la ligne avait été coupée.

Ou vous trouvez-vous docteur? se demanda Clarice tandis qu'elle continuait à explorer les lieux.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver réponse à sa question. Le charismatique cannibale se debout, occupé à préparer un plat dont Starling ignorait encore l'atroce nature. A ses cotés se trouvait Krendler, qui était visiblement présent contre son gré à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

La scène se troubla pour laisser place à une autre: Hannibal maintenait Clarice plaquée contre le frigidaire tandis qu'il lui demandait si elle pourrait lui demander d'arrêter s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Dotée d'une force de caractère hors-normes, la jeune femme refusa, acte qu'elle regretta lorsque le docteur lui fit croire qu'il allait dévorer ses lèvres. Ce qui suivit allait marquer à jamais l'agent du FBI: le serial killer Hannibal Lecter l'embrassait, elle qui était censée le remettre entre les mains des autorités. Sur le visage de la jeune femme, on pouvait lire un profond dégoût mais ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et dans son coeur était bien plus complexe que celà. Clarice n'osait pas se l'avouer à elle-même, mais elle prenait du plaisir.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête, que Clarice Starling se réveilla en sursaut. Sa montre affichait 8h. Visiblement, elle était tombée endormie soudainement. Se frottant le front comme pour chasser un mal de crane intense, la jeune femme tenta de se remémorer la précédente soirée.

Lecter ! s'exclama intérieurement l'agent, qui se souvenait à présent très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Cet appel était inespéré pour elle: en se remettant de nouveau à la poursuite de Lecter, peut-être parviendrait-elle enfin à trouver sa place au sein du FBI. Cette simple pensée fit naître en elle un dégoût immense.

- Il m'a aidé et moi la seule chose que je désire c'est de le coffrer pour faire prendre son envol à ma carrière...

Tourmentée, Clarice alla prendre une douche froide pour avoir les idées plus claires. Le havre de paix dans lequel elle s'était enfermé fut décimé par la sonnerie du téléphone qui résonnait dans le salon. Lâchant la pince qui était censée discipliner sa chevelure, la jeune femme attrapa le fixe à la volée. Elle savait qui serait son interlocuteur une fois qu'elle aurait décroché.

- Bonjour Clarice, dit le docteur tout en donnant un pourboire au serveur du café dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Avez-vous passé une nuit agréable ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Allons, allons agent Starling, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que mon coup de fil n'a pas réchauffé votre coeur. A moins qu'il ne soit encore en possession de vos chers amis du FBI et quand j'emploie le terme "amis" je fais preuve de beaucoup d'ironie. Vous savez ce qu'est l'ironie je suppose ?

- Bien entendu docteur, mais je vous en prie venons-en aux faits, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien... Puisqu'il en est ainsi sachez que mon arrivée est imminente. Et je vous déconseille fortement de faire appel à vos collègues. Voyez, je ne vous causerais pas de tort à vous mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que je ne manifesterais pas de résistance envers ces hommes.

- Autre chose ?

- Mettez de coté votre moralité Starling. A bientôt.

Toute sa vie, Clarice Starling avait lutté pour faire honneur à son défunt père. Désormais, agent fédéral, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas pour autant emplie de fierté. Sa présence au sein du FBI semblait être désapprouvée par ses collègues. Tous, même sans avoir longuement conversé avec Clarice, avaient en tête une image d'elle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Seul un homme l'avait toujours respecté et étrangement il était considéré comme le moins humain d'entre tous. Était-elle si opposé au genre humain ? Où Hannibal était-il mal jugé ? Malgré les nombreuses heures passées à son bureau, à parcourir le dossier de l'ancien psychiatre, l'agent Starling ne parvenait pas à le détester comme avait pu le faire Crawford de son vivant. Jack qui avait désormais rejoint sa femme dans ce qu'on nomme le "paradis"... Clarice Starling se sentait plus seule que jamais, et ces appels téléphoniques n'étaient que bénédiction à ses yeux puisque lui permettant de s'enfuir quelques instants de ce quotidien morne dans lequel elle s'était elle-même enlisée. Était-ce l'un des reproches qu'aurait pu lui faire le docteur Lecter ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit d'oublier sa moralité ? Starling passa le reste de la journée à retourner la question dans tous les sens et n'y trouvait aucune réponse plausible... ou peut-être refusait-elle de reconnaître toute l'importance que pouvait avoir cette simple phrase.

Une migraine s'empara alors de l'agent, l'obligeant à sortir pour aller chercher de quoi stopper ses maux de crane. Les rues se faisaient désertes au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Tous rentraient chez eux afin de retrouver leur famille tandis que Clarice errait seule en quête d'un établissement encore ouvert. Quelques minutes suffirent à la jeune femme pour en trouver enfin un qu'elle fréquentait assez pour que les employés se souviennent d'elle? Elle gara sa Mustang à une centaine de mètres de la pharmacie, empoigna sa veste afin de lutter contre le froid et pénétra enfin dans la pharmacie. Un homme d'âge avancé l'interpella.

- Bonsoir agent Starling, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir Coleman. Il me faudrait de l'aspirine, la plus puissante que vous ayez.

Le pharmacien lança à la jeune femme un regard interrogateur avant d'aller dans l'autre pièce chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand il eut terminé, il trouva Clarice assise, appuyée contre un mur. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, visiblement inquiet pour la santé de cette charmante femme.

- Vous voulez appeler une personne de votre entourage pour qu'elle vous raccompagne ?

- Et qui pourrait-elle donc contacter ? lança d'un ton cinglant, un homme plongé dans la pénombre. A ces mots, Coleman sentit les quelques cheveux qui lui restait se dresser sur sa nuque.

Enfin, l'homme mystérieux vint se placer dans la lumière, révélant ainsi son visage à son interlocuteur. C'était Hannibal Lecter qui lui faisait face, celui qui avait fait de nombreuses unes de journaux à cause de ses trop nombreux crimes.

Sans prêter attention à la présence de l'homme, le psychopathe s'avança vers Clarice avant de s'agenouiller face à elle.

- Comme au bon vieux temps ma chère Clarice...

- J'irai récupérer votre véhicule demain matin. En attendant, cessez de vous comporter avec moi comme pourraient le faire vos charmants collègues, lança t-il d'un ton agacé tandis que Clarice daignait enfin planter son regard dans celui se son interlocuteur.

- Vous venez de tuer un homme devant mes yeux une nouvelle fois, comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ?

On sentait clairement dans l'intonation de la voix de la jeune femme qu'elle en avait lourd sur le coeur. Reproches, incompréhension, frayeur... tous tournoyaient autour d'elles, à lui en donner le tournis. Clarice ne savait plus quoi penser. Face à ce changement de comportement, Hannibal fut désarmé mais cela il ne l'avouera probablement jamais. Il parvint toutefois à conserver son ton assuré.

- Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous rappeler que les témoins ont la fâcheux tendance à raconter à qui le voudra ce qu'ils ont vu. Ensuite, cet homme n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions à votre égard croyez-moi.

- Ca me regarde, dit Starling en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant, vous...

Hannibal ne put jamais achever sa phrase. Captivé par la vision d'une Starling qui se montrait plus fragile que jamais, l'homme avait baissé son attention quelques instants et la voiture avait percuté un vénérable chêne sans crier gare. Sur le coup, Clarice perdit connaissance. Le docteur Lecter entreprit alors de quitter leur prison. Sans s'attarder sur l'état de son véhicule, le meurtrier se précipita vers la portière de sa passagère. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et détacha avec hâte la jeune femme avant de la sortir enfin de la voiture et de l'allonger sur le sol. Même inconsciente, cette dernière conversait son incroyable beauté. Après maintes tentatives plus ou moins douces pour la ramener à la vie, Hannibal n'eut d'autre choix que de lui jeter une de l'eau au visage.

Grelottante, Starling ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du docteur, qui s'estompait à présent pour disparaître enfin dans le bleu envoûtant de ses yeux. Clarice était encore toutefois sous le choc et éprouvait quelques difficultés à parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Hannibal lui fit signe de se taire. Contre toute attente, il se pencha sur elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme mit une main sur son torse pour le repousser avant de dire d'une voix faible:

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

- Comme vous voudrez agent Starling, répondit Hannibal avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos pour récupérer ses affaires dans le véhicule.

- Que faites-vous ? s'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

- Je vous prends au mot. Je m'en vais.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarice écarquilla les yeux. Tous deux étant actuellement perdus au milieu de nulle part, elle aurait besoin de l'aide du psychopathe afin de s'en sortir bien que la jeune femme ne manquait pas de ressources.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle prit appui sur ses mains, tentant de se lever. Le docteur Lecter fit alors volte-face et lui tendit sa main valide pour l'aider. Avec une grimace, l'agent du FBI la prit avant que Lecter ne l'attire à lui.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons devoir faire équipe ma chère Starling. Et je doute que vous crachiez sur tout contact physique si je devais voler à votre secours.

- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Je dois vous arrêter, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton septique. Butée, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur la relation qu'elle et l'ancien psychiatre entretenaient, et ne concevait pas que l'un des dix criminels les plus recherchés du pays éprouve envers elle la moindre sympathie.

Mais il te respecte comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Clarice Starling, agent du FBI, menait depuis leur rencontre un combat intérieur qui l'épuisait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce n'était pas la réponse que formula le docteur Lecter qui l'aiderait à sortir de ce labyrinthe:

- Une part de vous-même, la vraie Starling, connait la réponse, l'autre, celle qui désire gravir les échelons sans bavures, la maintient dans le silence absolu. Il faudrait songer à faire un travail sur vous-même sous peine d'étouffer. Maintenant en route Clarice. Je ne crains que mon véhicule ne nous ait permit que de parcourir six kilomètres. Par conséquent il nous reste un long parcours avant d'arriver à notre but. Vous tiendrez le coup ? demanda Lecter d'un ton légèrement provocateur, conscient que malgré sa fatigue et ses maux, la dite Clarice ne fléchirait pas et le suivrait.

- Je ne suis pas une chose fragile docteur. Allons-y.

Lecter rassembla ses affaires et rattrapa Clarice qui marchait déjà sur le sentier. Cette dernière semblait déterminée, dépourvue de la moindre crainte. Elle était en confiance.

- Vous n'êtes plus larve Clarice.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers le docteur et lui lança un regard noir.

- Par là, j'entends que vous avez évolué. Vous êtes une magnifique chrysalide à présent, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Cette métaphore me fait penser à l'affaire Buffalo Bill.

- Ainsi vous n'avez pas effacé ce cher Jame de vos pensées. A s'immerger dans son passé, on en oublie de vivre Clarice.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me dire ceci, répliqua Clarice.

Ces mots suffirent à l'homme pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'enfin des points lumineux ne fassent leur apparition au loin. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Starling distinguait les formes plus ou moins précises des nombreuses habitations du quartier.

Hannibal avait encore des difficultés à faire la différence entre les diverses habitations parce qu'il avait passé plus de temps à épier Clarice qu'à profiter de sa demeure. C'est ainsi que tous deux parcoururent le quartier le long en large avant de la retrouver enfin. Lecter s'avança d'un pas assuré, s'empara de la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure. Un mouvement gracieux du poignet suffit à ouvrir la porte.

- Je vous en prie passez la première, dit-il en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte. Clarice s'exécuta, suivie de près par Hannibal.

L'homme claqua la porte derrière eux. Tous deux se trouvaient dans un long couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de nombreux tableaux d'artistes renommés.

- De simples reproductions, précisa Hannibal. Suivez-moi.

Clarice s'exécuta et le suivit dans les méandres de ce couloir sombre qui n'en finissait pas. Enfin Hannibal s'immobilisa et, après avoir tourné la poignée d'une porte abîmée par le temps, une nouvelle pièce s'offrit enfin à eux. La jeune femme pénétra la première dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Deux canapés en cuir leur faisaient face, à leur droite se trouvait un piano noir aux formes peu communes. Remarquant son regard s'attarder sur l'instrument, Lecter précisa:

- Il a été dessiné par NYT Line et fabriqué par Fazioli. Je préfère les pianos plus "classiques" mais celui-ci produit un son plus que satisfaisant. Voudriez-vous que je vous en joue ?

Clarice craqua à la plus grande surprise du docteur. Trop d'émotions avaient eu raison d'elle et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'agent du FBI se montrait vulnérable, ce qui peina presque Hannibal qui feinta un geste de la main en direction de son interlocutrice.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Clarice, laissant clairement ressortir son dégoût malgré les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait imaginé la suite des évènements.

- Clarice ne me détestez pas... répondit Hannibal qui laissait enfin tomber les armes, laissant la possibilité à la jeune femme de lire en lui comme il l'avait fait avec elle durant leurs entretiens à Memphis. Depuis la mort de Mischa, l'homme n'avait plus jamais ouvert son coeur à quiconque. Il avait perdu Dame Murasaki en manquant d'humanité. Sa carapace était-elle à l'origine de certains de ses maux ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lecter semblait apte à se remettre en question, à ôter le masque, non pas pour la liberté mais pour l'agent Clarice Starling, celle qui avait le pouvoir de le livrer aux autorités, celle qu'il aimait désespérément.

- Ce que vous me demandez est impossible docteur. Pas en connaissance de vos crimes, répondit Clarice tout en s'emparant d'un mouchoir avant de le tamponner sur son visage perlé de larmes.

- Mais je ne serai jamais qu'un simple damné à vos yeux.

- Vous avez tort, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous de nous restaurer. La faim vous rend acide. Tachez de vous détendre une heure, je me charge de tout.

Et sur ces mots, Hannibal s'engouffra dans ce qui devait etre la cuisine, sans accorder un regard de plus à Starling.

La jeune femme, quelque peu dépitée que l'homme ait si bien encaissé la dureté de ses propos, déambula dans la vaste demeure qui devait regorger de mille et un recoins. Clarice avait la certitude que même le docteur Lecter n'avait pas exploré toutes les pièces. Et il était vrai que l'individu avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se délecter de la moindre photographie de Clarice disponible sur internet ou dans la presse, oubliant totalement le monde qui l'entourait. Son seul objectif était de la retrouver, de la prendre, de la garder cette fois ci. Hannibal était déconcerté par son propre comportement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginait pouvoir s'attacher de nouveau au genre humain, celui pour lequel il éprouvait une révulsion sans pareille.

Mais ne perdons pas de vue Clarice, désormais immergée dans une eau délicieusement parfumée. Détendue, la jeune femme s'était remise de ses émotions et se rendait à présent compte qu'elle a avait été dure avec son hôte. Mais comment se montrer agréable avec une personne que l'on était censé arrêter ? Clarice était rongée par la culpabilité. Celle d'avoir renoncé à sa tache, celle de ne pas etre capable de rendre au docteur ce qu'il lui offrait: une oreille attentive, une aide qui s'était révélée précieuse, de l'attention.

Fermement décidée à rétablir le dialogue, elle enfila un peignoir et alla se vêtir d'une robe somptueuse - la même que celle de la soirée passée à Chesapeake, à la différence que celle-ci était encore neuve - que Lecter avait laissé pour elle. Une note accompagnait cette dernière: « En souvenir de cette soirée. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Starling. C'était lors de cette fameuse soirée que le docteur avait sacrifié l'une de ses mains parce qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser s'enfuir. Coupable, l'agent du FBI alla attendre dans le salon.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon présent, dit le docteur Lecter.

Surprise, Clarice sursauta.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne tenais pas à vous faire peur, ajouta t-il tandis que la jeune femme lui accordait enfin un regard furtif, gêné, équivoque.

- Peu importe. Ce soir, c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses. Je n'aurais jamais du me comporter ainsi.

- Ce que vous me demandez est impossible Clarice, répondit Hannibal avec malice. Je ne peux pas pardonner un crime que vous n'avez pas commis.

- Tomberons-nous jamais d'accord docteur ?

- J'ai bien peur que non Clarice.


	5. Chapter 5

- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- A vous ? Non. C'est l'agent du FBI qui a parlé. Actuellement, vous êtes la femme au lourd passé, irrésistiblement attachée à ma personne.

- La vanité causera votre perte docteur... Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos belles paroles. Je ne suis pas encore dupe.

- Dans un sens oui, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore assez forte pour me repousser quand il le faudrait.

Clarice arqua un sourcil, toisant Hannibal du regard comme pour tenter de lire dans ses pensées. Mais l'esprit du cannibale lui était désormais fermé et elle n'eut droit qu'à un simple baiser furtif mais qui lui fut plus que plaisant tant il était inconsciemment attendu. Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent, comme prise de remords de ne pas avoir eu un mouvement de recul. Lecter la regarda, l'oeil pétillant avant de lui demander de la suivre dans la salle à manger où tous deux prendraient un repas concocté par Hannibal lui-même.

Paradoxalement, il est cannibale et adore cuisiner songea Clarice tandis que le docteur Lecter l'invitait à s'asseoir, tenant la chaise de Clarice comme un parfait gentleman se devait de faire au cours d'un repas avec un femme ravissante. Après que son invitée soit installée, Hannibal retourna à la cuisine chercher quelques amuse-gueules. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle ou ne fasse le moindre geste. Le regard de Starling était horrifié.

- Auriez-vous un problème Clarice ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda t-elle en désignant les amuse-gueules.

- De simples brochettes de viande parsemées de curry.

- Quel genre de viande ?

Hannibal comprit enfin où Clarice voulait en venir. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- La consommation de chair humaine bouleverse le statut ontologique, elle gomme d'un trait l'ancienne individualité, il n'y a plus de retour possible à l'innocence. De plus, elle est la cause de nombreuses maladies. Croyez-vous sincèrement que j'imposerais cela à une convive... que j'apprécie ?

La précision était compréhensible quand on sait dans quels estomacs a fini ce piètre musicien, il y a de cela de nombreuses années... quand Hannibal était encore traqué par Will Graham.

- Pardonnez-moi docteur...

- D'avoir penser que je ne saurais m'en passer au cours d'un repas ? demanda t-il, plus à titre de provocation qu'autre chose. Ceci n'est pas de la chair humaine mais de l'agneau, Clarice. Et ceux-là vous ne les entendrez pas hurler. Bon appétit.

Clarice esquissa un sourire et tous deux entamèrent le repas. Quand tous les plats furent terminés, ils quittèrent la table, l'estomac pleins et le coeur apaise.

Assis dans un fauteuil, le New York Times entre les mains, Hannibal toisait du regard Clarice qui regardait par la fenêtre. Celle-ci avait le regard perdu. A quoi pensait-elle ? Ca on ne le saura sans doute jamais. Même Hannibal ne parvint pas à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Tout ce dont il était sur c'est que jamais l'agent du FBI n'avait été aussi peu présente depuis que tous deux se connaissaient. La jeune femme redevenait peu à peu elle-même, se détachant de tous ces codes imposés par la FBI.

- Ma proposition concernant le piano tiens toujours vous savez. A moins que vous ne désiriez aller vous reposer, dit le docteur Lecter en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son journal.

Clarice sursauta.

- Navré de vous avoir fait quitter si précipitamment vos pensées mais je n'aurais pas pu supporter une seconde de plus le spectacle insoutenable qui s'offrait à moi.

La jeune femme était revenue à elle. A présent, elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Vous êtes terriblement belle Clarice même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

Gênée, Starling décida de changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne s'aventure en eaux trop dangereuses. Plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas perdre pied même si elle savait en pénétrant dans cette maison que l'homme était désormais maître de la situation.

- Va pour le piano docteur Lecter.

Elle vint s'installer dans le fauteuil. Hannibal, lui, alla s'installer devant son piano, caressant les touches de ce dernier comme s'il avait s'agit d'un animal. Les yeux rivés sur son instrument, il dit d'une voix distraite:

- Venez à mes cotés Clarice. Il serait ridicule pour vous de n'être que spectatrice.

Vouée à ne pas contrarier son hôte, l'agent Starling se leva et alla s'asseoir aux cotés du docteur. Le petit banc pouvait simplement les accueillir tous les deux. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, tenant de sonder l'homme mais ce dernier restait impénétrable.

- Fermez les yeux je vous prie.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Hannibal prit alors les mains dans les siennes. Son invitée frissonna.

- Sentez comme elles sont semblables - dit-il en lui caressant paumes et doigts - et pourtant nos instruments ne sont pas les mêmes.

Il fit se poser les mains de la jeune femme sur le clavier.

- Chacun de nous peut produire des notes mélodieuses.

Il la fit appuyer sur une touche.

- Mais chacun peut également voir ses mains salies comme lorsque vous avez tiré sur Evelda Drumgo ou comme toutes ces fois où j'ai tué de... comment dites vous déjà ? Ah oui j'y suis: pauvres innocents. Et chacun de ces actes a été mal interprété n'est-ce pas Clarice ?

Starling ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là docteur ?

- Que nous avons tous commis des crimes dont nous seul connaissons la signification. Seule une oreille attentive pourrait comprendre vos regrets d'avoir simplement obéit à l'instinct de survie. Moi j'évince ceux que j'estime néfastes pour le genre humain. Non Clarice vous n'avez plus les mains d'une simple flic, vous avez imposé votre propre justice. Peut-on vraiment concilier FBI et idées propres ? J'en doute fort. Maintenant laissez-moi vous donner une petite leçon.

Hannibal prit de nouveau les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes pour la guider. Au bout d'une heure, tous deux se quittèrent après qu' Hannibal eut déposé un dernier baiser sur la main gauche de son hôte.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarice se glissa sous des draps délicieusement parfumés de jasmin. Perdue, elle laissa son esprit errer en des contrées dangereuses.

Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec Hannibal Lecter et la relation qu'ils entretenaient avait toujours été plus qu'ambiguë. Après un premier contact des plus glacials ou le docteur avait mis en évidence le fait que Starling revenait de loin, ces deux êtres qui étaient pourtant aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, étaient plus liés qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. C'était d'ailleurs sur ce point qu'avait voulu jouer Mason Verger afin de capturer enfin celui qui avait livré les lambeaux de son visage à des chiens affamés. En voyant Hannibal, kidnappé par les hommes de Mason, Starling avait agit sans réfléchir, tombant dans l'illégalité pour venir au secours d'un énième agneau en danger.

Clarice avait toujours gardé la tête froide afin de se faire respecter de la gentes masculine. Comment ne pas se souvenir de cet air digne qu'elle gardait malgré les monstruosités qu'elle entendait à son sujet ? Starlingétait l'incarnation parfaite de la femme moderne: belle mais surtout intelligente, pouvant rivaliser avec les hommes dans de nombreux domaines. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la protection de l'un d'eux, elle était indépendante... et pourtant son inconscient la ramenait toujours à la même personne: Hannibal. Peut-être qu'avec lui, elle deviendrait véritablement libre ? Mais la notion de bien et de mal était bien trop conforme chez Clarice pour se résigner à suivre la voie que lui indiquait son coeur. Elle était tiraillée par ses propres sentiments et la venue de Lecter dans sa chambre n'arrangea en aucun cas les choses.

Tel un danseur, Hannibal s'avança délicatement dans la pièce, ne désirant sans doute pas réveiller son invitée. Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'empara d'une chaise ancienne qu'il vint placer auprès du lit, lui offrant ainsi un bel angle de vue sur le visage de Clarice Starling. Le sommeil lui conférait des vertues angéliques. L'homme du se retenir de ne pas se lever pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa belle... Ce simple geste lui remémorait bien trop de choses et il voulait conserver cet acte pour plus tard... si Clarice voulait... si Clarice acceptait de tomber les armes... si Clarice l'aimait.

Hannibal Lecter qui ne ressentait ni remords ni regrets, s'était un jour remémorer son douloureux passé, en particulier la mort de sa jeune soeur Mischa et sa rencontre avec Dame Murasaki, la seule femme qu'il avait profondément aimé. Il en avait déduit que malgré son statut de criminel, homme il restait, et qu'il pouvait très bien être de nouveau troublé par la gentes féminine. Ce trouble, il le ressentait depuis longtemps, en particulier depuis que Starling du porter sur ses épaules l'échec d'une mission dont elle n'était pas entièrement responsable. La photo de cette dernière posée sur son piano à queue, l'homme avait passé de longs moments à reprendre les morceaux des compositeurs qu'il appréciait, espérant inconsciemment que la main de Clarice viendrait se poser sur son épaule.

Le corps jusqu'alors inerte de Clarice, se mit à bouger. Starling rêvait. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur l'oreiller voisin, faisant ainsi profiter pleinement la jeune femme du lit confortable dans lequel elle s'était recroquevillé trop longtemps, telle un animal désirant se cacher des autres. Elle se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Troublé par la scène, Hannibal s'avança à pas feutrés et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, contemplant la jeune femme d'un regard avidité et tendresse. Quiconque aurait vu l'homme, ne l'aurait sans aucun doute pas reconnu tant son comportement était différent. Clarice ouvrit alors la bouche délicatement et dit d'un ton doucereux.

- Hannibal...

L'homme, pris au dépourvu, se demanda alors si cette dernière avait remarqué sa présence ou si elle était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il approcha son visage de celui de Clarice, si près qu'il pouvait à présent se délecter de du parfum émanant du corps délicat de sa belle: la rose, une rose sur le point d'éclore. Hannibal assistait là à une bien belle métamorphose.

- Merci d'avoir mis un terme à mes doutes.

Il s'écarta alors d'elle pour quitter la pièce après avoir lancé à la jeune femme un dernier regard.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla enfin quelques heures plus tard, Clarice se sentit plus légère que la veille, comme si la nuit l'avait soulagé d'un poids. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit une rose rouge, déposée sur l'autre oreiller. Perplexe, elle prit la fleur entre ses doigts et la contempla. Une larme roula sur sa joue, larme qu'elle chassa immédiatement avant d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bains.

La garde-robe qu'avait mis à disposition le docteur Lecter était fournie et correspondait plus ou moins aux goûts de la jeune femme, bien que la jeune femme n'eut que seulement imaginé porter un jour du Gucci. Clarice fut touchée par le geste mais opta pour une tenue simple et confortable. Elle aviserait après.

Aviser ? Tu es agent du FBI, mince ! Tu dois arrêter cet homme.

Elle retrouva l'interessé à la cuisine. L'homme préparait ce qui devait être leur petit déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, ce qui offrit tout le loisir à la jeune femme d'observer l'homme. Bien qu'étant désormais d'âge mur, l'homme avait conservé de beaux atouts. La tenue sobre qu'il avait adopté ne lui enlevait rien de son charme. Le regard pesant de Starling informa Hannibal de sa présence. Il lâcha son ustensile de cuisine et se retourna pour faire face à son invitée.

- Bonjour Clarice.

- Bonjour docteur Lecter.

- Je suis étonné de vous trouver éveillée si tot. J'avais espéré pouvoir vous regarder lorsque vous auriez mangé dans votre chambre. Mais le cadre de cette pièce me plait tout autant. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Il invita la jeune femme à aller s'installer à la table tandis qu'il amenait leur petit-déjeuner. Assis face à elle, il la contemplait de son regard azur ce qui troubla quelque peu notre pauvre Clarice qui fit tomber sa tasse de café, que lui avait donné l'homme quelques instants auparavant. Élégamment, il se leva et vint ramasser les débris, sans quitter l'agent du FBI des yeux.

- Je n'imaginais pas que vous ne parviendriez plus un jour à masquer votre trouble.

Il entreprit ensuite de nettoyer les autres tandis que la jeune femme tendait de garder son sang froid.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma maladresse aurait rapport avec un trouble issu de votre imagination, docteur.

- Hum je vois... la morale, encore et toujours. Votre inconscient est plus coopératif que vous ma chère Starling.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Clarice horrifiée.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais me laver les mains. Nous reprendrons ensuite notre conversation.

Sur ces mots, l'homme quitta la pièce et s'amusa à rejoindre la salle de bains située le plus loin possible de la cuisine. Torturer les méninges de Clarice était une véritable partie de plaisirs, d'autant qu'en l'espace d'une nuit Hannibal avait trouvé de nombreuses pièces du puzzle qu'était la nature de leur relation.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Clarice lui lança un regard désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Les quelques minutes de séparation lui avaient permis d'inventer un nombre incroyable de scénarios, tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Starling priait de simplement avoir une imagination très fertile tandis que Lecter reprenait place à la table et s'emparait d'un croissant. Il avait misé sur un petit-déjeuner typiquement français pour délier la langue de son invitée. Il s'appliqua à déguster l'aliment avec délicatesse. Clarice ne put tenir une seconde de plus.

- Docteur, par pitié répondez à ma question.

- Mais je n'éprouve pas de pitié Clarice, dit-il d'un air malicieux tout en passant une serviette sur ses lèvres. Il reposa le morceau de tissu sur la table.

- S'il vous plaît, implora Starling.

- Bien puisque vous y tenez tant... - il s'éclaircit la voix - A chacune de nos rencontres, une question me vient à l'esprit et j'aimerais que nous jouions cartes sur table pour une fois si vous le voulez bien. Désirez-vous véritablement m'arrêter ou tentez-vous seulement de vous en convaincre ? Ne me poursuivez-vous que dans un but professionnel agent Starling ? J'ai longtemps douté mais cette nuit m'a conforté dans l'idée que ce n'est pas le cas.

Face au regard effrayé de Clarice, il rajouta d'un ton exaspéré:

- Non je n'ai pas attenté à votre intimité si c'est la question que vous vous posez.

La jeune femme détourna la regard confuse.

- Pardonnez-moi docteur mais vos propos sont ambigus. Pour une fois, je vous en conjure, ne passez pas par quatre chemins et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Lorsque vous dormez Clarice, vous prenez les apparences d'un ange. Un ange blessé certes mais cela n'enlève rien de votre charme. Vous voir dormir est plaisant et je dois admettre que vous entendre prononcer votre prénom dans votre sommeil l'est tout autant. Mais comprenez bien que je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à cela. Vous me troublez Clarice.

- Votre prénom ? demanda Clarice, passablement effarée. Voir ses songes hantés par l'homme était déjà une chose en soi, mais jamais la femme n'aurait imaginé l'appeler par son prénom ou le tutoyer. Cela aurait été trop intime sans aucun doute.

- Oui. Alors ma question sera simple: Éprouvez une quelconque attirance envers ma personne ?

- Mon rôle est de vous livrer sain et sauf aux autorités, rien de plus docteur. Navrée de vous décevoir.

Répondit Clarice d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. La jeune femme ne semblait toutefois pas persuadée de la véracité des propos qu'elle avançait, ce que l'homme sentit immédiatement. Il se leva alors et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre de la cuisine, trop fier pour montrer sa déception. Il était dos à Clarice, les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé, laissant sa vulnérabilité s'échapper.

- Je croyais que vous deviendriez un jour vous-même mais je constate que j'ai toujours affaire à l'ombre de Clarice de Starling.

Il se retourna brusquement. Son regard était inquiétait, emprunt de rage, de folie. Mais il se contenta d'avancer doucement vers son interlocutrice qui sentit la frayeur monter en elle. Si jamais celui-ci devenait menaçant elle s'emparerait de son 45 automatique à canon court, subtilement dissimulé aux yeux du docteur.

- Peut-être terminez-vous secrétaire avec un peu de chance, lança t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Je vous interdis de...

- Et moi je vous interdis de me mentir. Pensez-vous que la situation m'enchante Clarice ? J'aurais pris bien moins de risques si je m'étais contenté de vous tuer. Vous êtes la seule qui soit capable de me contrer, m'enfuir aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Alors je vous repose la question une dernière fois: Éprouvez une quelconque attirance envers ma personne ? Seriez-vous prête à laisser votre passé derrière vous et à construire sous une nouvelle identité, avec moi ? Je vous laisse une heure pour trouver la réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

- Pourquoi une heure ?

- Parce que nous avons passé trop de temps ensemble pour relater nos souvenirs communs en quelques secondes mais que notre passé se rejoint en encore trop peu de points pour en parler de longues heures. J'aimerais tant combler le vide régnant dans cette pièce qui vous est consacrée. Mais sans doute préféreriez-vous demeurer une femme libre, libre de se lever le matin pour faire un travail qui a perdu de son prestige à ses yeux avec l'expérience. Votre quotidien est tout tracé. Seules les affaires qui vous sont confiées mettent de la fantaisie de votre vie. Et encore, voyez comme certaines vous poursuivent...

Il esquissa un sourire tandis que Clarice elle, sentait son cerveau fumer et son coeur battre à tout rompre. Hannibal avait toujours eu le don de révéler au grand jour des vérités que les autres tentaient par tous les moyens de cacher à ses yeux. Mais son regard était perçant et venait à bout des plus grands imposteurs y compris de Starling.

- Docteur...

Hannibal qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos, fit volte-face.

- Clarice ?

- Mon rêve reflète un désir inconscient n'est-ce pas ?

- Freud vous répondrait que oui s'il était encore de ce monde. Le rêve accomplit un désir refoulé. C'est la figurabilité : la transformation d'une idée en image.

- Alors emmenez-moi avec vous.

Hannibal fut déconcerté par la réponse de la jeune femme. Sur ses gardes, il demanda:

- Êtes-vous certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Pour toute réponse, Clarice s'avança vers lui, la mine à la fois décidée et effrayée par ce qui adviendrait. Elle avait repoussé inlassablement l'échéance depuis l'évasion du docteur Lecter. Le temps était venu pour elle de faire ce choix qui changerait à jamais son existence.

- On dit de vous que vous êtes un monstre mais vous avez toujours été plus respectueux et attentif que la plupart des hommes que j'ai rencontré. Mon passé, vous l'avez décortiquez comme personne ne l'avez fait. Sans doute partageons-nous certaines choses par notre statut d'orphelin. Mais vous avez surtout risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne à plusieurs reprises alors que mon unique but était de vous mettre derrière les barreaux. Mais même enfermé, vous êtes plus libre que je ne le serais jamais. Même vivante je demeurais morte de l'intérieur parce que votre présence me manquait. Nos chemins se rencontrent de nouveau et je ne tiens pas à vous courir éternellement après docteur Lecter. Emmenez-moi avec vous. Ramenez-moi à la vie.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ex agent Starling. L'homme prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et Starling craqua. Les larmes coulèrent à flot. Toutes ces émotions accumulées avaient eu raison de Clarice. Attendri par sa belle, Hannibal passa sa main valide dans les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de la faire se reculer afin que leurs regards soient plantés l'un dans l'autre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point...

Mais l'homme fut coupé par Clarice qui, sans crier garde, lui donna un tendre baiser qu'il prolongea avec plaisir. Lorsque leurs lèvres avides se quittèrent, un sourire indescriptible naquit tant chez Clarice que chez Hannibal.

- Le partenariat s'annonce intéressant, dit l'homme.

- Nommez les choses telles qu'elles sont, docteur.

- Soit. Mais Hannibal serait plus approprié... Clarice, fit-il remarquer d'un air malicieux.

Les joues de Clarice s'empourprèrent légèrement. La géne se sentait dans l'intonation de sa voix.

- Pardonne-moi Hannibal, l'habitude sans doute.

- Nous en aurons d'autres à l'avenir ne t'en fais, répondit l'homme, le regard pétillant et l'âme en paix.

Leurs confessions formaient un diamant à l'état brut. Sa rencontre avec Clarice à Baltimore avait fait basculer sa vie. L'alchimie s'était créée au fil des longues conversations qu'ils avaient eu et chaque moment passé dans sa cellule, dépourvue de vue sur le monde extérieur, était hanté par le doux visage de Clarice Starling. Hannibal avait rarement éprouvé un tel amour pour un membre du genre humain. Le véritable emprisonnement aurait été de le séparer à jamais de Starling.


End file.
